This application makes reference to, incorporates herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. §119 by virtue of a utility model application earlier filed in Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 30, 1994, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR SETTING A PASSWORD USING A MICROPROCESSOR IN A DISPLAY DEVICE and a patent application filed in the above office on Dec. 18, 1995, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR SETTING AN ID CODE USING A MICROCOMPUTER IN A DISPLAY DEVICE, which were duly assigned Serial Nos. 94-38285 and 95-51338, respectively by that Office.